Pole Dancer
by shewoolf
Summary: One Shot. One night in the life of a male pole dancer. SLASH. J/E


Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the characters, I just play with them.

* * *

Pole Dancer

The bass throbbed throughout the club, enticing seductive grinds from my hips. I slither against the pole, sliding up and down, bending backwards to see the reactions from the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. Most were wrapped up, literally, in their partners… but that one… with the bronze, just fucked hair… he's watching me over the shoulder of the twink that's plastered back to chest with him. I can see the hunger in his eyes from across the room. I watch him as his emerald eyes slide from mine, down my body, so slowly… his tongue peeks out to swipe across his bottom lip. Damn. I'd like to run my tongue across that lip.

Sinuously, I turn my body to lean my back against the pole, my hips writhing and grinding to the beat of the blaring music. His eyes snap to my hips. My golden g-string leaves little to the imagination. Slowly rotating my hips, I stretch out my arm, my fingers gently curling into a 'come here' invitation. I see his eyes widen in surprise. He works his way closer, the twink still grinding on him, totally unaware of his current interest.

Smirking at the bronze hunk, I pointedly look at his twink, raising my eyebrows in question. He smirks and shrugs his shoulders, easing back away from the madly grinding twink. He whispers in the twink's ear. His grinding stops immediately and the young guy glares up at me before he stomps off into the crowd.

I slither my way up the pole, writhing and holding the bronze-haired god's eyes with mine, slowly running my tongue across my bottom lip. His eyes darken as he watches me. Smirking to myself, I slowly slide down the pole. As my feet touch the floor, I nod my head toward the dressing rooms and make my way off the stage. I don't look back to see if he is following. I'm pretty sure he is, and if he's not… well… then I'll just head on home, or maybe have a drink at the bar to see if there's another in the crowd worth considering. Jazz does NOT chase after anyone.

As I step through the curtain, a warm hand touches my shoulder. I slowly turn my head and my bronze-haired god is standing there, a sexy smile on his face. Smirking, I take his hand and lead him back to the dressing room. Luckily, right now it is empty, so I lock the door behind us to keep it that way. He moves farther into the room, watching me. I lean back against the door, letting my eyes run slowly down his body, taking close note of the lean muscles in his chest, leading down to a narrow waist. Licking my lips as I get to his belt, I glance up at him to see him giving me the once over as well. The bulge in his jeans is impressive. I want to taste him. Moaning, I close my eyes for a minute. I feel his warm breath on my face and open my eyes to find him staring at me and moving his lips to mine.

So soft…so warm… his lips molding to mine. Slowly sliding my tongue across his bottom lip, I ask for more. He parts his lips, his tongue stroking mine, then gently exploring my mouth. Damn. He tastes so good.

My hands slide from his shoulders, slowly downward. Stroking his chest, teasing along the ridges of his muscles lightly with my blunt nails… I want to lick them. I reach for the top button of his shirt, my eyes asking permission. He nods. I kiss and nip, tasting each revealed patch of skin as I undo the buttons, one by one.

His lips move from mine to nibble at my earlobe and slowly work their way down my neck. His breath is hot against my skin, eliciting a soft moan from me.

Sliding my hands under his shirt, I work it off his broad shoulders and down his arms. My tongue swirls around his nipple earning a deep groan from my bronze god. Smirking, I treat the other nipple to the same teasing… gently nipping with my teeth and laving with my tongue.

His hips begin to grind against my throbbing erection. I press closer to him, sliding my hand to brush against his cock, he groans, pushing harder against me. Slipping my fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxers, I wrap them around his considerable cock. Peering up at him through my lashes, I see his head fall back, mouth open, softly moaning as his hips push him into my hand. My other hand eases up to undo his jeans as I continue to stroke him. I slide them down and get a good look at his cock…long, thick, heavy with need and gently throbbing.

I can't resist running my tongue up the underside, paying special attention to his sensitive ridge under the head. His whole body shudders. Looking up at him through my lashes, I see him watching me, eyes hooded and dark. His hands caress my scalp, gently wrapping his fingers in my hair. Not controlling, but appreciating.

Taking him all the way into my mouth, I flatten my tongue and suck him in as deep as I can, feeling him hit the back of my throat. His hips jerk forward, sliding him into my throat. I swallow around him, then slide him back out, hollowing my cheeks as I suck, tongue dancing around his cock.

He shudders, then gently pulls me off his cock. I look at him questioningly. Smiling at me, he takes my hand, leading me to the chaise in the corner. Quickly, he removes my g-string, stroking me for a minute. Damn, his hand feels good. Pushing me down on the chaise, he lies next to me, pulling me in for a passionate kiss, before wriggling around to bring his cock back to my face. I gasp, eyes clamping shut, as he takes me all the way into his mouth and down his throat. It's all I can do to not grab his hair and pound into his mouth.

Opening my eyes, I see his glorious cock gently bobbing right in front of me... softly tapping my lips. Slipping my tongue out, I swipe across the slit, scooping up his essence, pooling there. He groans around my cock, sending delicious vibrations throughout my body. Slowly, I suck him into my mouth, my tongue flicking the pulsing vein up the backside of his cock. His moans vibrate through me. Oh god, this man is gonna be the death of me.

My bronze-haired god pulls my cock deep into his throat, moaning around my quivering flesh. I have to fight not to lose control. As his head pulls slowly back off my cock, he gently runs his teeth along my length, eliciting groans from deep in my chest. I'm gonna lose it… I know it. My hips begin to jerk erratically. I know I'm about to fill his mouth with my cum.

Realizing I've been neglecting him, I suck him hard, pulling him deep into my throat, tongue swirling. I am rewarded with moans that vibrate along my length, setting off my orgasm. My back arches up… I scream around his cock, triggering delicious groans from him, prolonging my bliss. He swallows down all that I give him, his warm tongue gently cleaning me. I lay for a moment, getting my breathing back under control, then swiping my tongue along his entire length, I feel him twitch. Taking his heavy length into my throat, I can feel his cock throbbing and I know it won't take much more to push him over the edge. My fingers gently stroke and pull on his balls, while the other hand eases back toward his ass. Tickling and gently probing, I tease his opening, reveling in his gasping and moaning. Easing a fingertip inside him, I feel his body tense as he fills my throat with his cum, groaning, moaning and gasping for breath. His body trembles with the force of his orgasm. Swallowing frantically, I don't want to lose a drop. I lap his length to make sure I don't miss any.

After a few minutes, my bronze-haired god gets his breathing back under control, slips off me, turns and captures my lips with his, our kisses sweet and gentle. He tucks me in to his side, stroking my hair. Snuggling my face in to the crook of his neck, I sigh in contentment as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I awake alone on the chaise with a light sheet draped across me. He's gone. I feel the loss. I clean up, grab a quick shower and get on my street clothes for the trip home… alone.

As I open my front door, delicious smells draw me into the kitchen. My beloved husband knows I'm always hungry after work. He didn't hear me come in, so I lean against the doorframe and watch my bronze-haired god puttering around the kitchen. He looks up and captures me with his intense emerald eyes, grinning at me. I love this man with all my heart…and the best part is…. He loves me, too.

* * *

****

A/N: Just a little 'quickie' that took me longer to write than one of my usual chapters. I'd get a section down and then they'd stop the story. Hope you liked it! And, in case it wasn't clear, yes it was his husband at the club.


End file.
